


You Make My Window a Door

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season 3 finale spoilers, Short One Shot, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: prompt from an anonymous tumblr user: Karadox + "you can't be here now"





	You Make My Window a Door

She doesn’t even close his door all the way, before she hears his voice.

“You can’t be here now.”

“What?”

He doesn’t face her. All he does is sit on his bed, staring at the wall, and remain still.

Kara thinks about going closer, but she has a feeling he won’t like that, so she holds back.

“I apologize, Kara. I…you do not want to be around me, at this moment.”

“Well, hey, you’re my friend.” Kara says. “I’m pretty sure I want to see you, especially when I haven’t seen you since Winn left. You can tell me what’s going on.”

Brainy sighs.

 _You won’t,_ he thinks. _Not after this._

“I am afraid that I may have made a mistake.” He starts. “I know that I calculated everything precisely, and that if Winn is successfully able to complete his mission, he will return to the present day and the timeline will remain intact. But, if he does not- which, the chances are less, but still possible-“

“Then everything changes.” Kara says. “And that’ll be bad.”

“Yes.” Brainy answers. “And that is not even to mention Mon-El- who I know you cared a great deal for- seemed quite reluctant to return to the thirty-first century. Had it not been for my pushing him into leaving, I imagine the two of you would have been very happy together.”

He lowers his head, holding it in his hands, propping his elbows on his knees. Kara can’t quite see his face, but she can hear that he’s crying.

“Happy without me here.” He says. “If we did not embark on this mission to kill Pestilence in the first place, then Brainiac would have never been resurrected. And you would still have your family, all together. And even though it would have been dwindling, I would have stayed with the Legion- the closest that I have to a family.”

“Hey, hey, we can’t change the past.” Kara answers. She sits down beside him, not touching him yet.

 _We’ve already fulfilled our quota for that,_ she thinks.

“And even though I disagreed with it, we saved countless lives, doing what we did. I know Brainiac is dangerous- I grew up seeing him, being fought by my cousin on the news, after all- but he always found some way to beat him, so I know the Legion will be able to do the same, especially with Winn and Mon-El and Imra there.”

“I suppose, coming from you, that sounds more believable.” He mutters.

“Because it is, and you just have to believe that it’s going to happen.” She says. “And I know, I’ve lost a lot of people, and Winn and Mon-El were just the two latest. But I understood that they were leaving because they had jobs to do- destinies to fulfill. Just like me, and my cousin, when we were sent to Earth. And just like you.”

“Like _me_?”

“Yeah. You’re important, Querl.” Kara answers. “Your survival- I guess you’d say it’s imperative, to a positive future. I know nobody in the Legion would want to lose you permanently, and once you return, I know you will do great things. Just like any of us are doing right now. And you can do them here as well, in helping us.”

She doesn’t realize she’s holding his hand until she’s squeezing it, and he looks into her eyes, tears continuing to fall.

“You are a good person, and a true hero.” Kara continues. “And there is nobody I’d rather have helping me protect my city, especially at this time. So… are you in?”

“I must say, you know just the right words to say.” He answers, as she pulls him up. “It is a quality I have admired for a long time, and I could not be happier to hear someone so inspiring speaking in that way to me, personally.”

_Even though I may not deserve it._

Kara hugs him then, and he gratefully accepts it.

“Is that a yes?”

“Indubitably.”


End file.
